


Just Mimo Things: Part Four

by Agido6



Series: Just Mimo Things [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Momo is truly the best, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agido6/pseuds/Agido6
Summary: Mina normally likes being in control. But sometimes, it's just nice to be taken care of, and Momo is more than willing to do that for her.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Series: Just Mimo Things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082417
Kudos: 61





	Just Mimo Things: Part Four

**Author's Note:**

> There is a specific picture of Momo pouting that I was thinking of when writing this, and I wish I knew how to link pictures on AO3 because I would totally put it here if I could. 
> 
> Also, anyone here watch Grey's Anatomy? I saw like four or five seasons, specifically for Callie and Arizona, and the scene on Arizona's birthday when she comes home and tells Callie she loves her gets me every time. I realized that there's a bit of a parallel here after I finished writing lol

It was one of those mornings where Mina just had a _feeling_ that the day was gonna be shit. The sky was cloudy, with a threat of rain, and this was one of her longer shift days, which meant she'd be coming home super late. To top it all off, she had 300 projects to work on, and wasn't expecting any help. 

Mina sighed as she brushed her teeth, twisting the cap back on the toothpaste and bracing her hands on the edge of the sink. Days like these weren't as frequent as they used to be, but man, when they crept up on her, they hit like a truck. She started to wonder if it was even worth going in, if maybe she should slink back to bed and succumb to these _nasty_ thoughts, like they were urging her to- 

"Good morning, babe." 

Mina's shoulders lowered, sinking in relaxation as Momo came up behind her and hugged her securely. She rubbed Momo's arm around her waist, smiling at their reflection in the mirror. Momo looked sleepy, but warm and cheerful, exactly the opposite of how Mina felt. She didn't know how Momo managed it so early. 

"How are you feeling?" Momo asked, tugging at Mina's shirt until she turned around to face her, looping her arms around Momo's neck. "Not great." Mina mumbled, refusing to lift her gaze. She didn't want to ruin her mood, but Mina just felt so blah, so irritated with the world. She didn't want to be around people today. Momo lifted her chin with a finger, and Mina was surprised at how intense her expression was. 

"I'm sorry, baby." Momo murmured, before kissing Mina's forehead, then her cheeks, then the tip of her nose, and finally just a gentle press of their lips together. Mina could feel a little bit of tension seep out with each place Momo's lips touched, and she laid her head on Momo's shoulder briefly. She just needed to be held, to be comforted for a moment. Momo rocked her back and forth gently, scratching her nails lightly against Mina's scalp. 

After a minute or so, Mina sighed heavily and pulled away, only keeping Momo's hands. "I gotta go to work now, but I'll see you later? Hopefully I'll get off a little earlier for once." Momo smiled, ever the optimist, and swung their hands. "I'll see you tonight, then. Have a good day at work, Minari." 

_Fat chance._

....

What a fucking _day._ Mina had never felt the kind of tired that made her muscles ache and tugged on her bones, pressure digging into them, but that moment had arrived. She unlocked the door to their apartment, bracing herself for the bright lights and TV blaring, but it was actually...quiet. Only the lamps were turned on, giving the living room that soft amber glow she liked. Mina slipped off her shoes and dropped her keys in the dish, looking around with curiosity. Normally Momo would be all over her by this point, kissing her face and trying to ask Mina so many things at once that her words became a garbled mess. While she would usually groan and attempt to free herself, Mina had kinda been looking forward to it tonight. 

_Well, she didn't go out,_ Mina thought as she glanced at Momo's shoes piled next to hers. _So where is she?_ She decided on grabbing a snack before going to find Momo, and was about to rummage through the cabinets when she noticed the plate of cupcakes on the counter. Each was frosted with bright green icing, with a letter per cupcake spelling out: FOR MINA. 

_She baked?_ Mina wondered. _Just for me?_ A small burst of pleasure erupted in her chest as she picked up a cupcake and nibbled on it. They were legitimately fantastic. 

"Momo?" Mina called as she went down the hallway, continuing to work on her cupcake contentedly. The bathroom door was cracked open, so she wasn't in there. Mina pushed open the door to their room, slowing in her tracks at the sight. Momo was passed out in the middle of the bed, with DVDs scattered on one side and their switches on the other. She was curled up in an oversized sweater Mina thought she looked especially adorable in. Mina stepped closer to the bed, taking in the endearing vibe of it all, and then noticed the titles of the movies. 

_These are all movies I've said I wanted to watch, but I haven't gotten to yet._ Mina realized. She carefully picked up the cases, stacking them together and placing them on the nightstand, and sat down beside Momo. "Momo? Baby?" Mina whispered, reaching out to tuck a strand of Momo's hair behind her ear. Momo murmured in her sleep and shifted. Smiling, Mina leaned in to kiss her forehead. As she drew back, Momo's eyes opened, little by little, with the cutest look of grogginess on her face before her gaze lit up with recognition. 

"Oh shit! I fell asleep! I'm so sorry, Mina." Momo bolted straight up, attempting to pat her mussed hair down, and Mina couldn't stop smiling. She looked so _adorable_ like this. 

"Momoring, it's okay. I just got home and found you like this. You can go back to sleep, it's fine." Momo shook her head vigorously as she sprang up. 

"No, no, I planned something for when you got home! And I was gonna greet you at the door with food, and it was gonna be great." Momo whined. Mina couldn't help the small giggle she let out as she scooted closer to Momo, taking her hands. 

"Baby, it is completely fine. Although I do admit I'm curious as to what this-" she gestured at the DVDs and switches- "is about. And the cupcakes." 

Momo pouted, her cheeks puffing out and flushing a little in the way that made Mina weak every damn time. "I knew you were having a hard time at work lately, so I wanted you to have a special night." Momo mumbled, not meeting Mina's eyes. "I made you food and dessert, and I found all those movies you told me you wanted to see, and I even got my switch out so you could help me get better at that game you like." 

Mina's heart _melted._ All this effort and all this affection, just for her? She kissed both of Momo's cheeks, then the tip of her nose, grinning at the blush that crept up her face. "That sounds amazing. Can we still do it?" Mina asked softly. Momo's expression brightened. 

"Yeah, of course! Just let me reheat the food. Sit down and get comfortable, okay, babe?"

Mina hesitated. "I wanna help..." 

Momo stood up, turning to stand hands on hips with a glare that Mina tried to hide her smile at. "Yes, ma'am." Mina corrected herself, plopping down again. Momo beamed and scampered out the door. While she waited for her to return, Mina changed out of her work clothes and into pajamas, sitting back down with a long sigh. She really was exhausted, so she couldn't lie- being pampered sounded _very_ nice. 

Mina picked up the TV remote to flip through channels, but before she could get very far, Momo came back in, two plates stacked along her arm and the cutest look of attentiveness on her face. One of the cupcakes was on the edge of both plates. "Okay, so I cooked those noodles you really like, and the sauce didn't come out too bad. The cupcakes were fun, I frosted them myself!"

Mina laughed, taking a plate from Momo. "I know, baby. It looks great." she said warmly. Momo sat down beside her. 

"Do you want to watch a movie or play a game?" she asked. Mina took a bite of noodles, eyes widening at the burst of flavor and how wonderful it tasted.

"Um...movie." Mina answered, swallowing. "I don't think I can concentrate on a game right now."

Momo nodded, setting their switches on the nightstand and reaching for a DVD. "I just need to get up to put this on." 

Mina grabbed her arm and pulled her back for a kiss. It was supposed to be just a quick peck of thanks, but it became softer, tenderer, utterly loving. Mina's hands stole into Momo's hair, who had one arm braced against the mattress and one cupping Mina's neck. Mina loved kissing Momo all the time, loved the little sighs and sounds she made in between, loved how soft and warm and lovely her lips were, loved how dreamy her eyes got after Mina pulled away. 

"That was nice." said Momo quietly. Mina shrugged and smiled, tracing a thumb down Momo's cheek.

"Just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you."

Momo kissed the top of her head and straightened up to put the DVD in. Mina relaxed against the pillows, finishing her food and putting the plate aside. Momo sat next to her, already focused on the screen. They were so close Mina could feel the heat radiating off of Momo's body, but she wanted to be closer. She scooted over, resting her head on Momo's chest, whose arm came up around her and began stroking her hair. 

Mina felt so....peaceful. Momo was so protective and warm and everything Mina needed to let go of her stress, stop being so tense, even just for tonight. Momo would scratch lightly at Mina's neck, or randomly lean over to press a kiss into her hair, or rub her thumb over Mina's shoulder, and it was soothing as hell. 

"Momoring." Mina whispered.

"Hmm?" Momo asked around a mouthful of cupcake.

Mina waited for her to look down before she leaned up to kiss her, slow and languid and tender as she could make it. 

"You're my favorite person in the world, you know that?" 

Momo beamed. "I know. You're mine too. But do you want to see this or not?" she scolded. 

"Sorry, I'll be quiet." 

Mina knew she wouldn't end up watching most of the movie regardless. She had a much better view right here. 


End file.
